charmedrewritefandomcom-20200214-history
Pamela Halliwell Trudeau
Polly Grace Halliwell Trudeau is Andy and Prue's 3dr child and 2nd daughter. She is 2 months older than her cousins Dorothy and Rachel. She the voice of reason. History Early Life in Dark Future Polly was born August 14, 2004, to Andy Trudeau and Prue Halliwell Trudeau. She is very close to her older sister Patricia. Her brother Philip and her did not get along. Melinda thought Polly was just a baby. She was close to her cousins Dortothy and Rachel. She try help her cousins Rachel and Dorothy when Leo was to busy for them. She try help them when Piper die. She love to see Darryl her god father. Her life change when the charmed ones die. Trying to save Philip and Melinda Still greving over her boyfriend's death Polly was ready to stop Philip and Melinda, Patricia ask her to be in charge while she and Rachel go to the past to save Philip and Melinda after her and Rachel watch Patricia die. Her older sister Patricia told her to "go with Rachel, Polly save Philip and Melinda and that will save me". Polly told Rachel she was going with her because Phil kill Patricia and Joshua. Polly wore the locket her dead boyfriend Joshua gave her. Revelation of her True Identilty Trish was upset and in the back of her mind she knew she had to tell Andy, Piper, Leo, Paige and Prue who she really was. After she and Rachel little trp back to 2050. Andy was really mad at her with the lies. Prue made Polly to stop lying. Paige and Piper ask her why she did it. She didn't tell them. after of the stuff with grams boots and paige trip to 1967, Prue learn she was Pregnant with Polly she went to see Polly who was helping Patricia with homework, Prue and Andy apologize to Polly and told her and Patricia she was Pregnant. She thought Andy and Prue was going to kick her out after the fall out with Rachel. She told them who Rachel was. Birth Prue went in to labor while Polly was help stop her spider demon cousin Rachel. Andy rush Prue to the She was born at San Francisco Memorial and hours later Prue got a vitst by Polly who told her her full name. Polly Grace Halliwell Trudeau. After baby Polly was born Andy ask if Polly was leaving now that she was born. Polly told her father that if he and mom don't mind she was sticking around and contiue saving Philp and Melinda. Rachel saw her cousin baby self after the talk with Leo. Death and her new life Polly and Rachel's gets more jumpy towards the date of Dorothy and Rachel's birth even though, unknown to everyone, Melinda and Philip is still evil in the future and the Elder Gideon is inadvertently the one responsible for it. Gideon convinces them that the demons in charge of the reality game, Witch Wars, are the ones who turn Melinda and Philip evil and they are vanquished. The sisters and Leo with Andy watching then devise two possible ways to get Poly and Rachel home: a potion or a Power of Three spell written by Prue and Paige that was "tweaked" by Gideon. Leo, Rachel, Prue and Polly attempt to use the potion but it doesn't work. Unknown to them, Gideon has his invisibility cloak on and stops the potions from hitting the Triquetra portal. Piper, Paige, Andy and Particia and Philip Melinda and baby Polly gather in Magic School to send Rachel and Polly off with the spell each saying their goodbyes. Andy, Particia and Philip and Polly said thier goodbyes. Paige told Polly to look after Rachel, Polly said she will. Piper and Paige and Patricia said the spell and Rachel and Polly, along with Leo and Prue who goes along for protection, step into the portal. However, the portal they step through leads them to an alternate world, an evil world, instead of transporting them to the future. When they stepped in, evil versions of Prue, Polly, Leo and Rachel step back out, attacking Andy, Piper, Patricia, and Paige. Patricia and Paige go to find their Prue, Polly, Leo and Rachel in the alternate world where they make a mistake, thus shifting the balance of good and evil. While in the evil world, they discover that Gideon is actually the one who turns Melinda and Philip evil by traumatizing them in his quest to murder them because of his knowledge of the dark future. When the girls finally return with Prue, Polly, Leo and Rachel, their world is ultimately too good. Polly and Rachel stays with Philip and Melinda while Leo and Andy tries to get the girls back on their side. While Leo and Andy is gone, Gideon makes a move on Philip and Melinda. Polly tries to protect Philip and Melinda from Gideon using telekinesis but Gideon calls an athame to his hand and cloaks himself from sight. Rachel makes a dash for Philip and Melinda and is stabbed in the gut by the weapon and Polly got kill after. Prue and Leo, who has been distracted by Barbas at the hospital, hears Polly and Rachel 's cry for help and orbs to them immediately. They finds Rachel bleeding on the floor and Polly by the book of shadow bleeding on the rug Gideon holding Philip and Melinda . Gideon orbs away, telling Prue and Leo it's really for the best, and leaves them to help Polly and Rachel. Leo can't heal Polly and Rachel' wounds due to Gideon's magic and Leo and Prue is forced to watch Polly vanishes and Rachel on the bed while he attempts to get the sisters' help once more. He manages to break the spell on them and Paige orbs home to watch Polly and Rachel'. Prue went to the hospital to tell Andy that Polly was dead. Andy was holding baby Polly when he told her. Darryl says Leo completes Polly and Rachel' mission and kills Gideon. This resulting in the rescue of Philip and Melinda before the trauma can drive them insane and turn them evil. This, in turn, changes the future and keeps Philip and Melinda good. It also results in Patricia and Dorothy, Hunter and Josh not dying, and The Charmed Ones still being alive in Polly and Rachel's future. Childhood Philip and Polly have a better relatonship. She get along with all her cousins. She stared showing her powers at 4 months old. She is very close to her older sister Patricia. She is rescept by Melinda more. Her mother is protected with her and her siblings. Phobia Polly have a fear of of bees. However, her biggest fear is losing her family. Powers *''Basic Powers'' *Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *Potion making: The ability to brew potions. *Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *Active Powers *Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. She channel her telekinesis though her hands just like her mother. *Astral Projection: The ability to project the consciousness in an astral form outside of the body. Polly gained this power when she was 16. Gallery ImagesCACRN32V.jpg ImagesCARO8MRJ.jpg Older Patricia.png Newborn-baby-girl-in-pink-hat.jpg Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:2nd Generation Category:Warren Witches Category:Magical beings Category:Charmedrewrite Category:Halliwell Family